


A^2 plus B^2 equals Cockblocked

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Triangles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Things were just about to get really interesting when Pythagoras suddenly went rigid on the mattress beneath Jason.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Oh,” Pythagoras said, sounding like he’d just realised he’d left the stove on, even though Jason knew for a fact there were no gas stoves in ancient Greece, so that couldn’t be it. “Oh!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aka the story of how Pythagoras invented his theorem and Jason has one of the weirdest moments of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A^2 plus B^2 equals Cockblocked

It had taken exactly five seconds from the moment that Hercules closed the door behind him after announcing he was off to the taverns, to the moment where Jason had Pythagoras pushed up against the wall and Pythagoras was tangling his fingers in Jason’s hair in a futile attempt to pull their mouths even closer together than they already were. They had since moved to the bed and gotten rid of both their shirts, and things were just about to get really interesting when Pythagoras suddenly went rigid on the mattress beneath Jason.

“Oh,” Pythagoras said, sounding like he’d just realised he’d left the stove on, even though Jason knew for a fact there were no gas stoves in ancient Greece, so that couldn’t be it. “Oh!”

Jason let go of the drawstrings of Pythagoras’s trousers that he’d been fumbling with. He pushed himself up a bit to look Pythagoras in the eye and frowned at him. “What? Is there something wrong?”

“No.” Pythagoras’s perplexed expression slowly made way for one of the biggest grins Jason had ever seen on his face. “There’s nothing wrong, but it just hit me. I’m a genius!”

“You are,” Jason admitted, confused, “but does that really matter right now? We can talk about your intelligence later if you want, but I quite liked the direction we were headed.”

“The sum of the areas of the two squares on the legs equals the area of the square on the hypotenuse. A^2 plus B^2 equals C^2!”

Jason’s eyes went wide. “Oh God.”

“Yes,” Pythagoras agreed with a laugh, “thank the Gods!”

“No. No, you have got to be kidding me.”

“What do you mean, no? _Yes_! It’s _right_ , I’m sure of it. It finally fits!”

Jason slumped down, earning an “oof” from Pythagoras. He tried to laugh, but he was too horrified. “You just thought of that? This was really invented when I was about to get some?”

“Get some what?” Pythagoras shook his head, or tried to anyway, because even performing a motion that simple was quite a task while lying on a bed with the full weight of a grown man on top of him. “Wait, never mind, let me up. I have to write this down.”

“You’ll remember it,” Jason mumbled against Pythagoras’s jaw. “No need to get up.”

“Jason, this is important. This is _it_ , it’s what I’ve been looking for all this time. I don’t want to risk forgetting it.”

“You won’t. I’ll help you remember it. There’s no way I’ll ever forget this as long as I live, trust me.” He finally chuckled. “Oh, if I had only known this before I came here. This bit of back story would have made maths so much more interesting.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“And I have no idea how you were able to think about triangles while we were about to have sex.”

“It’s- I- Well, I’m _always_ thinking about triangles.”

“Of course you are.” Jason laughed again. He didn’t have to look at Pythagoras to know he was going red in the face. 

“Jason?”

“Hm?”

“I really need to write this down. It’s important.”

The urge to roll his eyes was difficult to suppress. If there was anyone in Atlantis who was fully aware of just how important the Pythagorean theorem was, Jason was pretty sure it was him. He rolled over onto his back, freeing Pythagoras. 

“Thank you,” Pythagoras breathed, jumping up and sprinting towards the living room in search of parchment and writing utensils. He was still shirtless as Jason watched him go. 

Jason let his head fall back onto the pillow and listened to the sounds of Pythagoras writing down the thing he would be remembered for forever for the very first time. Although he wanted to be annoyed at the unexpected and frankly ridiculous interruption, he somehow just couldn’t muster the energy for anything but a dopey grin. His fifteen year old self two thousand years in the future might not agree, but maybe this one time it was worth it to get cockblocked by maths just to witness Pythagoras at this moment.


End file.
